One last wish
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: El Akasuna, ajeno a los sentimientos que despierta en el Uchiha, ni siquiera despierta cuando el moreno cierra el libro y desliza la mano izquierda hasta centímetros de la suya. Itachi se muerde el labio inferior, lanzando miradas de soslayo al rostro de Sasori, esperando que despierte en cualquier momento.


¡Hola, hola! Pero ¿qué tal, sempais? ¿Cómo les ha tratado la vida? ¡Espero que muy bien! Yo los saludo desde mi casa, con un chocolate caliente en la mano y los mejores deseos de que estén disfrutando del 2014.

Es mi primer ItaSaso del año, ¡qué emocionante! Aunque me haya tardado justamente 16 días —mismos que Sasori-danna me estuvo jodiendo para publicar algo por aquí (7-7)—, espero ser capaz de hacer que ustedes y mi danna finjan que no me demore los siglos (xD). En fin, espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic que me empecé a armar ayer en la noche, luego de ver "The frozen flower" y terminar deprimida porque el mundo ya no sabe lo que significa "quiero ver yaoi" (._.). Pero esto es harina de otro costal (:D), o al menos, se deberá esperar hasta los comentarios finales, porque la película sí la saco a colación por algo (xD).

_Notas: El título del fic es debido__ a la hermosa pieza de James Horner_ (One Last Wish)_, o si ustedes quieren llamarla así, "Casper´s lullaby", una canción que durante toda mi vida escritora me ha sacado aunque sea un poco de inspiración. _

**Lo de siempre, _Naruto_ no me pertenece o no morirían mis sempais y habría yaoi por todas partes. ¿Ah? *mirando el cuaderno*... Oh, ¿que sí existe el yaoi en _Naruto_? Nah, sólo las fujoshi lo vemos. El beso de Naruto y Sasuke no cuenta, ni tampoco la obsesión que tiene Naruto por Sasuke, ni que las parejas de Akatsuki sean hombres, ni... bueno, sólo Kishimoto, el verdadero dueño, sabe (nwn). **

Advertencia: El fic me pertenece y es producto de mi pareja YAOI favorita, no esperen encontrar otra cosa (xD)... oh, esperen, en esta ocasión menciono una relación SasoSaku (oh, lo odio, pero mis manos ni me preguntaron). Ahora, todas sabemos que gracias a Kishimoto, la posibilidad de tener juntos a Itachi y Sasori sin que exista OoC es muy poca (xD), así que también pueden encontrarlo. Con respecto al punto anterior, de nuevo, mi ItaSaso es de AU. Oh, también, a propósito, Itachi usa lentes (:d) ¿no creen que él se vería especialmente genial así? (*-*)

Así que, ¡disfruten mi nueva historia! (:D) A mis incoherencias las siguen leyendo al final, ya lo saben (xP)

* * *

**(*~((One last wish))~*)**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi se había enamorado. No pregunten cuándo ni cómo, pues incluso él lo ignora. Pero no hay ningún problema al no saberlo, porque nuestra historia comienza tiempo después.

Creo que sucedió una noche, mientras los últimos rayos del sol se escondían detrás de los edificios y el cielo perdía el típico matiz del crepúsculo, pintándose del color zafiro que caracteriza al anochecer. Imaginen la calle silenciosa y apenas alumbrada por la luz blanca que emiten las farolas, parecidas a luciérnagas; es una escena que parece detenida en el tiempo, con el suave arrullo de la brisa fría danzando entre las copas de los árboles y causando el quejido de las ramas. E Itachi está sentado en el alféizar, con un libro en las manos y el mundo tan olvidado como siempre. A su lado, por supuesto, tendría que estar aquél por quien los suspiros se le escapan día y noche, luchando por quedarse despierto cuando es obvio que el esfuerzo va cediendo ante el sueño.

La voz de Itachi vuelve a escucharse en la recámara, con el mismo tono grave y amable de siempre, convertida en un murmullo apenas audible:

—_El manto de la noche me esconde a sus miradas. Si no me amas, déjales que me sorprendan: vale más perder la vida por su odio, que morir lentamente sin tu amor _[1]_. _

Hace apenas unos días sacó de la Biblioteca el libro de _Romeo y Julieta. _Hasta ahora le parecía una obra de indiscutible belleza, aunque un tanto más empalagosa de lo que acostumbraba leer en sus ratos libres. Itachi no era especialmente romántico, y encontraba algo chocante que existiera realmente un amor a primera vista tan fuerte como el de los protagonistas, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso y fascinante.

Se disponía a continuar con su lectura, cuando de pronto se interrumpió al sentir la cabeza de alguien sobre su hombro. El Uchiha pestañeó, recuperando la noción de espacio y tiempo, para después volver la mirada hacia un lado y toparse con el apacible rostro de Sasori.

Le cuesta un momento, pero al fin recuerda que el pelirrojo apareció en la puerta de su casa hace unas horas, tirando humo por las orejas y buscando a Sasuke. Cuando Itachi le dijo que su hermano estaba ausente y le preguntó qué sucedía, el Akasuna respondió a gritos que Sakura lo había engañado con el menor. Itachi ya lo sabía, el cardenal que surcaba su rostro de varios días antes —cuando intentó advertir a Sasori de los coqueteos de Haruno—, así lo demostraba. Tenía entendido que el pelirrojo le dio poca importancia al asunto cuando terminó su relación con Sakura, pero cuando apareció en el umbral de su casa, estuvo claro que todo fue apariencia.

Itachi contempla a Sasori con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, sorprendido por la inminente belleza de su compañero. El moreno siempre ha pensado que Sasori es el chico más atractivo que ha visto en su vida, aunque nunca se detuvo a pensar muy bien el por qué. Sin embargo, ahora siente que el tiempo le regala un largo momento para darse cuenta de algo importante, algo que ha intentado ignorar desde la primera vez que se encontró con el pelirrojo. Es justo ahora, en medio del silencio y las sombras que descienden hasta ellos, cuando lo asalta un sentimiento poderoso al ver respirar profundamente a Sasori y sentir el aliento del mismo en el cuello, produciéndole unas placenteras cosquillas.

El Akasuna tiene los cachetes ligeramente sonrojados y un rastro de lágrimas secas que se deslizan desde el rabillo de los ojos hasta la barbilla. Estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría la forma en que lloraba mientras trataba de asestarle golpe tras golpe, como si él fuera culpable de todo.

Itachi siente un nudo en la boca del estómago; pensando que Sasori se ve tan frágil, tierno y delicado mientras duerme, incluso cuando arruga la nariz, con un mohín que le recuerda al de un ratoncito. Sonríe ante el pensamiento, todavía observando con minucia los rasgos de Sasori: La perfilada nariz, las pestañas largas que rozan la piel blanquísima, los apetecibles y húmedos labios que ruegan por ser besados en ese instante.

En seguida, se da cuenta de que la posición en la que yace Sasori es lo más cerca de su persona que ha permitido Itachi. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, el cuerpo menudo está tan junto que sus rodillas se rozan ligeramente y la mano del pelirrojo está en su regazo. Su corazón se siente lleno de gozo, e inmediatamente después, lo asalta el miedo..., un sabor amargo le sube por la garganta y se estremece al imaginar todas las consecuencias que pueden sobrevenir a partir del momento en que lo abruman las ganas de abandonar todo raciocinio y devorar cada centímetro de Sasori.

Da la impresión de que el tiempo se detiene y sólo queda el sonido de sus respiraciones; la tranquila de Sasori y la nerviosa de Itachi.

El Akasuna, ajeno a los sentimientos que despierta en el Uchiha, ni siquiera despierta cuando el moreno cierra el libro y desliza la mano izquierda hasta centímetros de la suya. Itachi se muerde el labio inferior, lanzando miradas de soslayo al rostro de Sasori, esperando que despierte en cualquier momento. Al principio alcanza a arrepentirse y deja la palma sobre su pierna, regañándose a sí mismo por intentar una locura. Desvía la atención hacia el otro lado de la habitación, con el corazón pendido de un hilo.

Traga saliva, pero no tarda demasiado en regresar sus ojos hacia el rostro del pelirrojo. Mira sus manos, separadas sólo por centímetros, y conteniendo la respiración empieza a acercar el meñique. Le parecen horas antes de que la punta del dedo roce el de Sasori. Le hace una suave y casi imperceptible caricia en la piel, y de pronto, el otro contrae los dedos.

Itachi alejó la mano y empezó a maldecir interiormente.

Segundos después ya no tenía ganas de leer y apenas se atrevía a mirar al pelirrojo. Simplemente tenía la vista fija en un punto en la nada, tratando de aplacar los pensamientos que galopaban por su cabeza, haciendo que ésta le diera vueltas.

_« _No, por favor. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Maldita sea! Tanto tiempo he fingido que se trataba solamente de mi imaginación, y me ha costado demasiado convencerme de que es cierto. Por favor, no puedo estar enamorado de Sasori », suplicaba Itachi, al borde de la desesperación.

Ignoraba qué hacer ahora. Durante los últimos tres años, se esforzó de forma sobrehumana para enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón aquel sentimiento que le arrebataba todo juicio.

Durante un largo y tortuoso segundo, Itachi deseó que el latido de su corazón despertara a Sasori y se deshiciera de aquella escena casi mágica, como un momento congelado en el tiempo. Un sueño tan frío y devastador, porque jamás sería otra cosa.

Apretó los puños con fuerza suficiente para herirse las palmas y tragó saliva pesadamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas cuando levantó la mano hasta la barbilla de Sasori y le obligó a levantar el rostro en su dirección. El aliento a café le golpeó dulcemente en la nariz e Itachi lo aspiro como si fuera el perfume más delicioso del mundo.

« No te despiertes, Sasori. Quédate así, tan solo un…momento ».

Cerró los ojos y, con el corazón estremeciéndose por el miedo y el anhelo, depositó un beso fugaz en los labios del otro. Apenas y presionó un poco su boca y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo con tal fuerza que casi deja escapar un gemido. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante e Itachi se quedó respirando de aquel gozo por haber cumplido su fantasía más grande durante años. Se quedó tan cerca como pudo del otro, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y la punta de la nariz rozando la de Sasori.

El miedo desapareció de su corazón y lo único que sintió fue una increíble dicha, que parecía no ser real.

Por fin, lentamente, abrió los ojos, temiendo que se tratara de un sueño. Sasori tenía el entrecejo fruncido, todavía estaba dormido cuando el Uchiha se separó un poco y dejó que el rostro del pelirrojo volviera a caer sobre su hombro. Era claro, por las sombras bajo sus ojos, que Sasori no había dormido en mucho tiempo y quizá sólo por eso no despertó. Itachi estaba agradecido por eso.

Llevó la mano a sus labios y con la punta de los dedos recorrió la comisura de éstos, rogándoles que no se olvidaran de cómo se sentía besar a Sasori.

Sin embargo, no le llevó más de treinta segundos para darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. ¡Había besado a Sasori! Y ahora que por fin había probado de aquella caricia, estaba condenado.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro e Itachi decidió que debía salir corriendo de ahí. Tratando de no actuar con el primer instinto y, efectivamente echarse a correr, carraspeó para aclarar la garganta. Sentía unas incontrolables ganas de ponerle detrás de la oreja aquellos mechones rebeldes y hablarle al oído. Sin embargo, trató de no mirar nuevamente el rostro del Akasuna al hablar.

—Sasori —llamó suavemente, con la voz ligeramente ronca—. _Sasori. _Despierta.

El Akasuna abrió los ojos con calma, todavía medio dormido, respirando profundo mientras se enderezaba. Parecía que le costara mantener los ojos abiertos e Itachi sintió algo de culpa por despertarlo.

—¿Quieres pasarte a la cama? —Preguntó, deseando que no se escuchara su desilusión por romper con aquella postura del pelirrojo. De pronto, Itachi se ruborizó, avergonzado—. Es decir, ya sabes, tú solo. Estarás más cómodo.

—Estaba cómodo —musitó Sasori, con la expresión de alguien que no gusta en absoluto que lo despierten, pero al final miró el lugar donde estaba y pareció consciente de que estuvo dormitando en el hombro del Uchiha—. Oh. Vaya, quién lo diría.

A pesar de todo, no se veía azorado por la situación. Tan sólo bostezó y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. El movimiento hizo que la camisa se levantara un poco y dejara que Itachi viera la piel del torso. De inmediato volvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

—¿Qué hora es? —Demandó el pelirrojo, en lugar de seguir con el tema, levantándose. Itachi miró al escritorio, donde tenía un reloj digital.

—Las diez y media.

—Maldición. Tendría que haber regresado ya, seguramente Deidara ya está como histérico.

Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sasori y Deidara rentaban un apartamento cerca de la Universidad; el Uchiha siempre había deseado tener la oportunidad de vivir junto al pelirrojo, aunque por supuesto, era algo que no sucedería jamás.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó, tratando de no sentirse demasiado apocado—. ¿No quisieras cenar algo primero? Además, ya está muy oscuro y podría ser peligroso que andes solo a estas horas.

Sasori arqueó una ceja.

—Si aceptara cenar, ¿no se haría todavía más tarde? —Preguntó, burlón. Itachi se dio un tope mentalmente—. ¿O también es una invitación a quedarme a dormir?

—No, yo… sólo… no. Es que… no es que no disfrute tu compañía, es sólo que no pensaría que tú quisieras quedarte. ¡No es que estuviera pensando en invitarte! A menos, claro, que a ti no te importe que te invitara.

El pelirrojo le miraba con una expresión entre divertida y curiosa.

—Has dicho demasiados "no" —rió por lo bajo y luego sacudió la cabeza—. La verdad es que quisiera evitarme un encuentro con tu hermano.

—Van a dar las once. Dudo mucho que regrese esta noche —al momento de decir aquello y ver la mueca de Sasori, se sintió como el idiota más grande del planeta. La verdad es que, aunque era buena persona, las delicadezas no eran precisamente lo suyo—. Yo…

—¿Es una invitación, entonces? —Interrumpió Sasori, antes de que Itachi agregara algo más. En respuesta, él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, supongo —se puso de pie, frotando las manos en el pantalón, con nervios—. Me encantaría. Puedo preparar algo de comer y vemos alguna película. O puedes dormir, lo que más gustes.

Sasori lo meditó un segundo.

—¿Cocinas? —Preguntó e Itachi asintió—. Mira nada más. Quisiera probar algo de tus dotes culinarias, sino te importa.

El Uchiha sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la recámara.

—¿Te gusta el dango? ¿O prefieres un espagueti? ¿Carne?

—Preparemos dango. Sé que te encanta.

Las mejillas de Itachi se ruborizaron y él se limitó a asentir.

—Vale. Pero tú puedes quedarte dormido y te hablo cuando esté todo listo, no es necesario que…

—Tonterías.

Itachi desistió en su intento por mandarlo a la cama y lo guío hasta la cocina. Cuando Sasori vio el teléfono colgando en la pared, le pregunto si podría usarlo para llamar a Deidara. El moreno asintió mientras sacaba los ingredientes y preparaba la estufa; mientras ponía el agua a hervir, Sasori intercambió unas cuantas palabras con su amigo y colgó.

—¿Todo bien? —Se animó a preguntar Itachi, a lo que Sasori asintió.

—Sobrevivirá sin mí una noche.

El ambiente había cambiado mucho a la tarde, cuando el Akasuna había llegado para golpear a su hermano. En este momento se prestaba para cualquier cosa en la cocina y aparte de demostrar lo bien que se le daba esto, se comportaba de una manera cortés y amable. Itachi sintió nuevamente que lo ocurrido en la habitación, en la inconsciencia de Sasori, tenía que ser un sueño.

« Tal vez, eso fue ».

Cuando estuvieron listos los dangos, Itachi puso la mesa. Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, sin decir demasiado. Sasori evitaba su mirada cada vez que podía, y por lo mismo, Itachi no se atrevía a contemplarlo mucho tiempo.

Al terminar, Itachi le dejó sentado en el sofá y subió a su habitación. Buscó en el ropero algún pijama que pudiera venirle bien al más chico.

—Bueno, tendrá que disculparme. Esto es lo más pequeño que tengo… —musitó, observando un sencillo conjunto azul—. Deberá doblarle las mangas, pero… —se mordió el labio, tratando de sacar de su mente todas aquellas escenas imaginarias del Akasuna vistiéndose con su ropa luego de hacer el amor. Refunfuñó antes de ir a donde se encontraba Sasori, que lo esperaba mirando la imagen digital de una chimenea como si estuviera a punto de dormirse—. Ya está, Sasori —le dijo, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad—. Toma. Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Sasori tomó las prendas, sin moverse.

—Cuando era pequeño —dijo en su lugar—, mis padres y yo acostumbrábamos a sentarnos frente a la chimenea. Claro que entonces era de verdad, porque mi mamá las adoraba —cerró los ojos—. Me gustaba acostarme en las piernas de ambos. Creía que no había lugar mejor.

Itachi pestañeó, sorprendido y no sabiendo muy bien si tenía que contestar algo. Sasori le ahorró tener que decidirse o pensar en algo.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más?

—Oh, claro —dijo y se sentó, dejando un asiento entre ambos. Sasori le miraba atentamente, haciendo que él se pusiera un poco nervioso—. ¿Quieres que… apague las luces o algo así?

—No conviertas esto en una escena de una absurda película romántica o algo que le dirías a tu novia.

Itachi tragó pesado y rió, nerviosamente.

—Ja, ja, ja. No estaba pensando en eso.

Sasori dejó el pijama a un lado y se acercó a Itachi. El corazón del moreno se disparó ante la súbita cercanía.

—¿Cómo podrías? Ni siquiera has tenido novia, ¿verdad?

Itachi sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, no sabiendo si era coraje o vergüenza porque Sasori dijera eso con tanta seguridad.

—Claro que he tenido novias.

—Sí, y apuesto a que eres tú el que termina con ellas, ¿cierto? Ellas jamás dejarían a tan buen partido.

—Sakura es una idiota —dijo, repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo—. Tú eres perfecto. Créeme, cualquiera querría haber estado en su lugar cuando tú estabas con ella.

Sasori le escrutó de arriba abajo, pero Itachi no mostró más que sinceridad, con el rostro de quien únicamente establece un hecho. El pelirrojo forzó una especie de sonrisa.

—Realmente lo piensas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

A Itachi le costó un momento darse cuenta de lo que Sasori estaba preguntándole realmente.

« ¡Me descubrió! ». Escandalizado, saltó del asiento y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Joder, tenía tantas náuseas y su cabeza le daba tantas vueltas. Su respiración se volvió agitada y paró de golpe cuando al intentar dar media vuelta, la mano de Sasori le sujetó y lo sentó violentamente en el sillón. Itachi se giró, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se pegó contra el bracero, mientras el Akasuna se acercaba peligrosamente, con los ojos enturbiados.

—Sa-Sasori, ¿qué haces?

El pelirrojo volvió a escrutar su rostro. Levantó las manos y tomó las gafas de Itachi, que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el otro le retiraba los lentes con cuidado.

—Quiero probar un beso de alguien que realmente me ame —pidió Sasori, echándole los brazos al cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo—. Si me estoy equivocando, sólo dime.

Itachi abrió los ojos, sin decir nada. El cálido aliento de Sasori le golpeaba de nuevo en el rostro, con aquel sabor a dango que tanto le gustaba. Se quedó esperando, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

—¿Está bien? —La voz de Sasori se convirtió en un susurro suplicante. Itachi levantó una mano temblorosa y la puso en el rostro del pelirrojo, acariciando su piel con un roce parecido al de una brisa cálida. El Akasuna cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar durante unos segundos, para que al volver a hacerlo, Itachi sintiera su pecho contra el suyo—. I-Itachi. ¿De verdad puedo besarte?

¿Por qué sonaba como si hubiera querido preguntar eso desde hace mucho tiempo? Debía ser su imaginación.

Las mejillas le ardían como si tuviera fiebre, cuando al momento siguiente los labios de Sasori estaban sobre los suyos, tan inseguros como habían estado los de él cuando besó al chico en sueños. Hubo una explosión de un sentimiento tan feroz, que le obligó a rodear la cintura de Sasori con los brazos, acaso para sentir el palpitar de aquel corazón al que deseaba, más que nada, estar unido por siempre.

El beso inexperto fue cobrando vivacidad mientras el pelirrojo exploraba con su lengua la comisura de sus labios, como rogando que se abrieran para él. Itachi obedeció, sin hacerlo esperar demasiado, y en cuanto sintió la lengua del otro tocando la suya con ansía, dejó escapar un gemido colmado de placer. Comenzó a empujar al pelirrojo, sin separarse, para terminar recostado sobre él.

Continúo besándolo hasta que sus pulmones —cómo los maldijo en ese instante—, clamaban por aire desesperadamente. Dejó de besar a Sasori, que yacía bajo suyo, con el rostro adorablemente sonrojado. Con una mano le quitó los cabellos de la frente y se los peinó hacia atrás, con una delicadeza que al otro parecía complacer y desesperar al mismo tiempo.

Itachi pasó la mano de los cabellos hasta los labios del pelirrojo, limpiando la saliva de su piel.

—No te detengas, Itachi. Por favor.

El Uchiha volvió a inclinarse para robar un beso a Sasori, más apasionado que el último, bajando por el cuello hasta donde éste se unía con el hombro y luego volvió a sus labios. Los devoró unos segundos más antes de acercarse a la oreja de Sasori.

Las piernas del Akasuna estaban enredadas en sus caderas y lo atraían hacia su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Las caderas de ambos se movían para entrar en contacto con la hombría del otro. Ansioso, el pelirrojo le acariciaba el pecho e iba descendiendo las manos hasta dar con el pantalón.

—Te amo, Sasori —susurró con voz ronca, mordiéndole el lóbulo al chico, que ya no pudo ahogar el gemido—. Siempre te he amado.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron por completo al pelirrojo. E Itachi sintió que se derrumbaba al levantarse un poco y mirar el rostro de Sasori, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. De inmediato, toda la pasión del Uchiha se deshizo y se alejó del pelirrojo, que pareció aturdido por este cambio tan brusco en la actitud del moreno, que se veía tan pálido y triste como un fantasma.

De pronto, Itachi empezó a reír, haciendo que Sasori se sentara erguido.

—Todo esto lo haces para desquitarte, ¿verdad? —Señaló Itachi, después de carcajearse de lo lindo. Estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a mirar al pelirrojo—. Pues, claro. ¿Por qué más lo harías? A ti… a ti no te gustan los hombres. ¡Acabas de romper con Sakura!

—Itachi…

—No digas nada, ¿quieres? Sólo… olvida lo que te acabo de decir y… todo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Itachi, no. No quiero olvidarlo —Dijo, con firmeza. El Uchiha se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo harás. Porque… esto no es lo que quieres. Tú estás herido y no piensas bien.

—A menos que hayas puesto una clase de droga en mi comida, estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales.

—No son las mentales las que me preocupan.

Sasori se puso en pie y se acercó a Itachi para tomar una de sus manos y obligarle a sentir su pecho, justo donde está el corazón. El Uchiha sintió cómo de fuerte latía.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Sus ojos brillaban cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, tan intensamente como si colisionaran la tierra y el cielo nocturno—. Es de felicidad por lo que está latiendo así.

Itachi creyó que se desplomaría al arrancarle su mano a Sasori, dejándola caer de costado. Giró sobre sus talones.

—A todos nos hace feliz que alguien diga que nos ama.

—No es verdad. Cuando no correspondes el amor, tan sólo es incómodo o halagador. Yo no estoy ni incómodo ni halagado. Estoy feliz…, tan feliz que podría volverme loco.

El Uchiha volvió a negar con la cabeza, tercamente.

—Sasori…

—¡Itachi, te quiero en mi vida! Ahora, y para siempre.

—Pero… ¿cómo podrías saber eso apenas ahora? ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto te amo yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de mi vida he ocupado observándote y buscando cualquier plática? ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto dolor sentía al verte con Sakura y el odio que me llenaba el corazón al darme cuenta que ella coqueteaba con mi hermano? ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea!

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Yo también te he observado. Todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, y siempre procuraba sacar los mismos libros que tú, Itachi. Pregunto a Kisame y Tobi por lo que te gusta o tus pasatiempos de niño y esas cosas. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ponía a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños? ¿O que no podía hablarte porque siempre sentía que jamás diría algo lo suficientemente interesante para agradarte? ¡Perdona si en algún momento creí que no tenía esperanza!

Itachi no logró decir nada para rebatir las palabras de Sasori. Estaba demasiado anonadado y todavía más feliz.

—Sakura me contó acerca de su amor por Sasuke, y cómo no era correspondida. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y que se preguntaba si tal vez, yo lograría hacerla olvidar. Realmente me estaba esforzando para amarla, porque si tú algún día te hubieras enterado de que yo… bueno, creí que tú sólo querías ser mi amigo —hizo una pausa, con la respiración agitada—. No habría soportado que te volvieras aún más inalcanzable de lo que ya eras. ¡Me odié tanto cuando Sakura no se convirtió en nada! Cuando debí enojarme y dolerme por ella, y en lo único que pensaba era en lo injusto de que ella pudiera conseguir estar con Sasuke y yo jamás estaría contigo.

El Uchiha no pudo contenerse. Dio unas largas zancadas, deshaciéndose de la distancia que los separaba, pensando que si todo lo que decía Sasori era verdad, él estuvo tan ciego y sufriendo porque quería. Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta.

Sasori se quedó callado cuando Itachi le pasó una mano por la cintura, subiendo por su espalda y haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba su rostro y lo acercaba para capturar nuevamente los labios del chico. Sasori dejó escapar un pequeño alarido por la violencia con que había dado el beso.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la corriente eléctrica perforando cada recoveco de su ser, mientras le quitaba el aliento a Sasori y lo envolvía en sus brazos, posesivamente.

—Lo siento —entre un beso y otro se disculpó, no sabiendo muy bien por qué—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—Está bien —respondió Sasori, con voz ronca—. Si no se repite, está bien.

Itachi le dio un casto beso en los labios, antes de sonreír y tomarle de la muñeca para arrástralo a su habitación.

Yacieron juntos aquella noche, unidos como uno solo y encontrando en las sombras la felicidad de saberse correspondidos. Aquella noche las caricias y besos los llevaron hasta el cielo y los dejaron quedarse ahí, en un mundo propio donde sólo podían escuchar los gemidos de sus nombres pronunciados con la voz de su amante, donde sus sentidos ardían con un amor tan grande que, justo en ese instante, lograron sentir la eternidad abriéndose ante ellos. En ese momento, en medio de la pasión tan veraz que sentían al amarse, perdieron cualquier miedo, e incluso la muerte parecía un sueño lejano. De haberla encontrado frente a frente, habrían creado una tregua con la muerte…, la habrían apartado a un lado, cual valiente cazador ante la bestia…

En la oscuridad, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, todo se sentía como un sueño. Su único deseo era estar juntos para siempre, aunque fuera un juramente de jóvenes enamorados, con un destino incierto. Itachi quería que la primera estrella de la noche, un milagro o Dios les permitieran cumplir sus promesas.

Cada noche, hasta que la muerte les alcanzó, muchos años después, lo pedía. Y cuando al fin llegó su momento, su último deseo fue encontrar a Sasori en la otra vida.

Y yo creo, sinceramente, que lo consiguieron. Un amor como el suyo, que creció desde el primer momento, naciendo de un sueño y haciéndose realidad, debería seguir en la otra vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

_ [1] Shakespeare, W. __Romeo y Julieta. __Acto segundo, escena segunda._

* * *

¿Gusto o no gusto? (:3) Dicho que sea en un review, por favor, ya que **TheLoveIsArt** vive gracias a ellos. Y... pues, al parecer en gran medida, la pareja del ItaSaso también (xD) De verdad, no quiero que se me muera (T-T).

En fin, pues, lo que quería lograr con este fic era un ambiente un poco más romántico e inocente... cosa que al parecer no logré cuando empecé a poner mi lime (._.U)... al principio era sólo dejar implantado el sentimiento que me dejo un hermoso video en YouTube de "Pepa y Silvia"... nunca he visto la serie, y de hecho no la escuché nombrar hasta hace poquito, pero para ser mi primer acercamiento a una pareja yuri, fue bastante encantador la forma en que ellas parecían amarse (x3). Ah, el amor "normal" pierde su encanto al ver lo que realmente se llama amor, tanto en yaoi como en yuri (xP)

Vale, vale, dejo de irme por las ramas. Espero poder leerlas en un review y pronto venir a dejar alguna otra contrinución... la verdad es que mi cabeza está al máximo en un nuevo proyecto basado en la película mencionada anteriormente (The Frozen Flower), porque la maldita no me ha dejado dormir en paz y sigo llorando y maldiciendo en las noches (7-7). Así que, sí, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en este nuevo proyecto (xD)

¡Okey-da~! A quien corresponda, mil gracias por leer y mil más si me dejan review.


End file.
